Bella and The Volturi
by Lovedragons
Summary: Bella was extremely broken up about her break up with Edward, so to end her pain she goes to the Volturi. What happens when she meets the Cullens 50 years later as a part of the guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella the Volturi**

I have the best life ever. I am finally a vampire and I hate Edward Cullen. I still remember a little part when he dumped me for _Victoria_. Disgusting.

**Flashback**

"Bella I don't love you anymore." He said with a bored tone.

"But I thought you would stay with me forever." I whined.

"That was before I found Victoria and realized how beautiful she was." Victoria why her.

"I hate you Edward Cullen and your little witch you call a girlfriend." I spit out.

**End Flashback**

I had best friends within the Volturi. Aro was my father, Caius and Marcus where my uncles, Alec was my brother, Jane was my sister, Felix and Demetri where my brothers and Heidi was my best friend besides Jane.

I was the most powerful and beautiful vampire alive. I had long brown hair with red tips, full red lips, and beautiful silver gold eyes. I missed the Cullen's except Edward and especially Alice. I had turned into a shopoholic, she would be so proud. "Oh Jane shopping time" I squealed.

She was in front of me in two seconds and dragging me off before I could say hi. We shopped for eight hours straight till Aro called us saying we had to come home. When we got there Aro looked serious and I saw the face that ruined my life.

What was Edward Cullen doing in my house, especially with Victoria at his side. "Well hello Edward, long time know see." I said with a sweet attitude.

I missed the rest of the family so much I just want to go up and give them all hugs, even Rosalie. "BELLA" I heard. I turned around just in time to see a short little pixie girl. "ALICE" I screamed back. With that me and Alice gave each other hugs and started talking about my wardrobe.

"Bella I think Edward wants to say something" Aro pointed out.

"Thank you Aro, Bella you are ugly and I am glad I gave you back and I have decided that Victoria will always be better than you" He turned around and slammed the door after him.

"I am going to kill him" I hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked up to Aro and gave him a kiss in the cheek, "Thank you daddy" I said smiling happily. I skipped over to the Cullen's, specifically Rosalie, and smiled at every one of them. "You guys I am so happy that you are back, but I decided to follow Rosalie's actions. I am no longer your weak defenseless human that needs your protection, so I have decided to let my inner me soar, and I really don't care if my inner me is mean or not." I said looking at each of there faces.

Emmet's had a proud smile on his face, I could just here the dramatic words coming from his mouth,_ "My baby sister is growing up."_ I laughed when I actually heard those words cross his mind. I looked at Rosalie she had a sad and broken look on her face, so I went into her mind and saw that she was sad that she ever left me. "Oh, Rose don't be sad it wasn't your fault it was the idiots fault." I told her as I gave her a hug. She stood shocked for a second then she hugged me back.

I looked at every body else and decided it would be easier if I just read there minds.

_Carlisle- Wow look at my little girl, so brave, but delicate at the same time._

_Esme- I can't believe I left my child behind all because our son told us to._

_Rosalie-I feel so bad for leaving her, she never deserved this, stupid Edward._

_Emmet- It is going to be so fun to be able to wrestle with her, I hope she will be able to forgive me._

_Alice- SHOPPING!!! I can't believe I get my sister back, but only if she forgives me for leaving._

_Jasper- She probably hates me for trying to kill her during her birthday party, who am I kidding she probably despises me._

I was shocked to say the least, but I can't believe Jasper thinks I despise him. How could I, he was my brother, and I loved him and my _two_ family's with all my heart, minus one. "Jasper I am not mad at you_, _have you ever thought that since you're a empathic that you can fell everybody's bloodlust to?" I paused waiting for his reaction, he had a slight smile but still looked pained. "Jasper I don't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault so let it go I don't like seeing you sad." I said with concern laced in my voice.

Before I could even think I was in a group hug with my second family, while my first was watching us with joy covering there faces. Just as I thought it couldn't get any better my first family joined the group hug. Now this was the life.


	3. AN IMPORTANT READ!

**Hey everybody changed pen name to Lovedragons**


	4. Chapter 4

After our heartfelt hug I decided I wanted to show everybody around the castle. "Hey you guys want the grand tour?" I asked. I saw 6 nods and heard one scoff. I looked behind me and saw Victoria glaring at the Cullen's. "You guys are truly pathetic with your group hugs and the whole 'we are together again' act, and Bella did you know that Esme and Carlisle said I was their daughter and Jasper and Alice said I was their sister." She sneered.

I started laughing at her, did she actually believe that they liked her. Wow she has issues. I turned around expecting the Cullen's to be laughing silently but saw that they looked ashamed. _Why would they be ashamed_, I thought. I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell that they actually did consider her as family. "What are freaking kidding me, she tried to kill me and you think of her as 'family'." I said with venom.

"What are we supposed to do Bella, you could have come and found us but no, you didn't! Now you can suffer the consequences of seeing Edward with his _actual_ soul mate." I was surprised to find out Esme, my caring and loving mother said that to me. **(AN: Sorry for making Esme seem mean.) **

I was even more surprised when Emmet went up and slapped her while saying, "Never say that to my little sister again." Emmet walked up to Aro and gave him his hand.

"Yes Emmet you may stay with us if you please." Aro said in his happy voice. Emmet walked over to me and wrapped his arm protectively around me. "Aro I agree with what Emmet has said to Esme, and I wish to stay here to." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

Aro looked at me and I decided it was my time to say something, "Rosalie we would be ecstatic to have you here with us, but I have decided that the rest of you 'things' are and never will be my family again." I said hurt evident in my voice. Rosalie started squealing and ran over to me and Emmet.

"Hey Rose would you like to see my black and silver Ferrari?" I asked. She nodded her head really fast and begin pushing me out the door.

I opened the basement door and walked over to my precious Ferrari. Rosalie looked at it and gasped right as Emmet came bounding through the door. Rosalie got closer to it and looked at the engine. "It can go to five hundred miles an hour, I fixed it up myself." I said gloating a little.

"Oh my god, it is like the most beautiful car ever, I wish I could like ride it." Said a very mocking voice. I turned around and saw the very person I wanted to kill. _**Edward.**_


End file.
